Reuni
by konohafled
Summary: Kata orang, Orochimaru itu pervert, pedophile pula. Banyak yang menganggap, Sasori adalah korban kebejatan Orochimaru. Sekarang giliran Sasori yang bicara.


Fandom: lihat aja di atas.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Characters: Sasori, Kabuto, Orochimaru

Rate: T

Warning: **gaje, abal, detail medisnya bener2 NGAWUR **dan** GAK ADA YANG BARU. **gak ada bedanya dengan semua fic saya tentang Oro, Kabu dan Saso.

buat yang bosen dan eneg berat dengan fic saya tentang 3 orang itu, jangan coba2 baca**. ANDA SUDAH SAYA PERINGATKAN!**

Summary:

Kata orang, Orochimaru itu pervert, pedophile pula. Banyak yang menganggap, Sasori adalah korban kebejatan Orochimaru. Sekarang giliran Sasori yang bicara.

* * *

**REUNI**

(sekuel Wurung Langgeng)

By: Konohafled

.

Dia tak percaya ini. Tubuhnya begitu patuh pada entah apa. Bahkan mulutnya tak mampu membisikkan sepatah kata protes, kendati otaknya berkali-kali berteriak "Tidak!". Kata itu tenggelam dalam tempurung kepalanya, meski sesekali timbul seperti riak kecil, yang kemudian dengan kejam dibenam dalam telaga tenang.

Ini salah. Orang –atau makhluk entah apa- itu pasti punya maksud jahat, kotor atau mungkin tak senonoh padanya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Dia akan melawan. Dia harus membalikkan keadaan, membuat kendali total berpindah ke tangannya. Tubuhnya mungkin sudah menyerah, tapi tidak otaknya. _Tidak ada yang bakal mampu menundukkan otak Yakushi Kabuto_, pikirnya geram.

Tapi diam-diam dia mengakui, kekuatan makhluk berbentuk aneh ini menarik. Sangat menarik.

"Silakan masuk, Kabuto."

Suara berat makhluk itu tidak terdengar sopan. Tapi kesopanan memang tidak dibutuhkan untuk menghadapi manusia yang sudah di bawah kendali totalnya. _Hampir_ total.

Kamar yang dimasuki ini tidak seperti lazimnya kamar manusia. Ah, tentu saja. Dia mungkin bukan manusia. Manusia pasti butuh tidur. Di kamar yang tak seberapa luas ini, tak nampak _tatami_, atau sehelai tipis pun alas tidur. Yang ada adalah meja besar sepanjang tinggi manusia dewasa, alat-alat pahat dan seperangkat pisau bedah. Ini bukan kamar tidur. Ini kamar operasi.

"Siap, Kabuto?"

Was-was campur penasaran bergulat di benaknya. Makhluk ini tak mungkin membawanya ke sini hanya karena dia dokter, kan? Kemungkinan pertama: dia ingin Kabuto mempermak penampilannya yang mengerikan supaya dia bisa: a. kabur dari siapapun yang mengejar dia, b. merayu siapapun yang pernah menolaknya. Kemungkinan kedua: bos makhluk seram ini ingin melihat kemampuan medis Kabuto. Kemungkinan ketiga:…

Dia tidak sempat memikirkan kemungkinan ketiga ketika kulit dahinya merasakan ada benda kayu yang menyentuh. Dia bahkan tak ingat kapan dia mulai duduk di meja dan menghadap wajah si makhluk aneh itu. Yang dia tahu, benda kayu yang ternyata adalah ekor si makhluk aneh itu membelai dahi, menyibakkan rambut perak yang menutupnya.

"Kau cukup tampan," suara berat makhluk itu terdengar.

Itu bukan pujian yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Ekor makhluk serupa kalajengking raksasa itu turun ke pangkal hidung dan mencabut kacamatanya dengan kasar. Benda milik Kabuto yang paling berharga itu meluncur lemah di sepanjang ekor si kalajengking. Tangan Kabuto terpaku diam, tak mampu meraih benda kesayangannya. Otaknya menggeram marah. Sebaliknya, kedua mata rabunnya bersyukur. Wujud mengerikan si kalajengking raksasa nampak sangat kabur. Setidaknya satu terror berkurang.

"Ketampananmu mungkin bisa berguna."

Ekor kayu si kalajengking belum diam. Dia menelusuri pipi mulus Kabuto, seolah bisa merasakan kekenyalan dan kemudaannya. Sama sekali tidak. Dia hanya berminat pada pangkal leher Kabuto, tempat dia bisa beristirahat dengan manis dan mengirimkan salam perkenalan.

Racun yang membawa kabur kesadaran Kabuto.

.

~ di meja operasi~

.

Wujud kalajengking mengerikan itu telah ditanggalkan. Di sini, di dalam kamar yang aman ini, pelindung itu tak diperlukan. Dia hanya perlu selembar tipis pakaian dan celana panjang untuk menutupi tubuh kayunya. Tak akan ada bahaya yang berani mendekati dia dan alat-alat kesayangannya. Dia telah mengakrabi mereka sejak kecil, sejak penantian panjang menunggu ayah dan ibunya pulang menjadi terlalu panjang. Dan seperti batu cadas yang berlubang karena bertahun-tahun terkena tetesan air di tempat yang sama, perasaan kesepian itu menjadi hilang. Itu dan beratus perasaan lainnya.

Seperangkat pisau pahat dan pisau bedah inilah keluarganya sekarang. Merekalah temannya menyambut setiap koleksi seni yang baru. Termasuk menyambut tubuh yang tergolek di depannya ini.

_Ah, tidak,_ pikirnya ragu. Ninja dokter tidak ada gunanya sebagai hitokugutsu. Energi penyembuhnya hanya berguna jika dia masih hidup. Lagipula, siapa yang butuh ninja dokter? Dia adalah hitokugutsu yang tidak bakal sakit dan terluka.

Dan wajah tampan itu tak ada artinya bagi koleksi karya seninya. Kemampuan apa yang dimiliki bocah rabun ini selain menyembuhkan orang? Ketrampilan medisnya itu sama sekali tak akan berguna sebagai hitokugutsu. Mungkin saja dia punya kemampuan lain. Tapi itu belum penting. Sekarang, wajah tampan itu sangat berguna untuk tujuan lain.

_Balas dendam itu manis, Orochimaru_.

Dia tidak tahu lagi rasa manis. Tapi itu pun tidak penting. Otak dan tangannya sudah larut dalam kerja, menyayat kulit kepala Kabuto. Darah segar mengalir, merahnya pelan-pelan menutupi warna putih rambutnya dan coklat jari kayu si pembedah.

_Mari kita lihat setampan apa otakmu, Kabuto_.

Warna merah masih menutup putih rambutnya. Tapi darah tak lagi mengucur deras. Dan ada yang lebih aneh lagi. Kulit di sepanjang sayatan pertama tadi telah menutup.

Sebaliknya, kedua matanya membuka.

Semua serba kabur. Sosok yang mungkin manusia, berwarna mungkin coklat, dan di atasnya ada warna merah. Mungkin itu rambutnya. Tapi selain itu, matanya tak mampu menangkap apa-apa.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya lemah. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah makhluk berwajah seram dan ekor seperti kalajengking.

"Namaku Sasori. Aku tuanmu," jawab sosok berambut merah itu.

_Cih. Aku sendiri yang menentukan siapa tuanku_, bantah Kabuto dalam hati.

"Kabuto, kau merasa sakit?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak," jawabnya jujur. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah dia praktis tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. _Di mana kacamata sialan itu_, pikirnya kesal.

"Menarik. Menarik sekali, Kabuto."

Dia tahu apa maksudnya. Tidak banyak orang yang mendapati kemampuan istimewa tubuhnya ini: regenerasi sel. Itu memang bukan kemampuan yang pantas dipamerkan. Justru sebaliknya, dia berusaha menutupi. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang memanfaatkan kemampuan itu selain dirinya sendiri. Tidak juga si Sasori bangsat itu.

"Menarik tapi tak berguna, Kabuto."

Sekarang sudah jelas apa mau si Sasori keparat ini. Saatnya untuk kabur. Tapi… di mana kacamata sialan itu?!

"Kembalilah tidur, Kabuto."

Tak ada penolakan dan perlawanan, bahkan dari ruang terkecil di dalam otaknya. Suntikan kedua sudah menggenggam setiap jengkal kesadarannya semenjak suku kata pertama dari namanya diucapkan Sasori.

Satu-satunya yang masih sadar dan bisa berpikir tinggal Sasori. Seperangkat pisau bedah telah dicuci bersih dan kini sedang dimasukkan ke tas. Tak ada gunanya memakai mereka sekarang. Kepala pemuda rabun ini tak perlu disayat dan dibedah. Biarkan saja otaknya tersimpan rapi di sana. Dia akan memakai teknik lain untuk mengendalikannya. Teknik yang sama sekali baru dan belum pernah diuji. Kabuto menjadi objek percobaan pertama, dan dia tidak boleh gagal. Jika gagal, dia akan menjadi pihak yang dikejar. Mereka akan berhadapan langsung, bertarung satu lawan satu. Untuk saat ini, ketika sebagian besar rahasia dan racunnya dicuri Orochimaru, pertarungan satu lawan satu sama sekali bukan pilihan bagus. Dia perlu banyak waktu untuk memperkuat pasukan hitokugutsu dan membuat ramuan racun baru. Dia perlu lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk mengorek kelemahan Orochimaru.

Sasori tidak pernah menduga rencananya pada Orochimaru akan menjadi pertaruhan yang sebesar ini. Tapi itu pantas untuknya.

.

~ beberapa minggu kemudian ~

.

Lelaki muda berkacamata itu melihat sekeliling. Tampaknya pemandangan di sana tidak terlalu menarik baginya. Dia berjalan pelan dan berbelok ke tikungan pertama. Di ujung gang itu ada semacam kedai minum kecil. Beberapa orang lelaki duduk di sana. Mereka memakai baju semacam tunik selutut, dengan tali besar diikat di pinggang membentuk pita yang tegak ke atas. Pandangan si lelaki berkacamata terpaku pada punggung seorang lelaki ramping dengan rambut hitam panjang yang lembut digoyang angin.

Dia berdiri diam di belakangnya. Tapi sesuatu yang menggenggam kesadarannya tidak diam.

_Ayo berbaliklah, bangsat. Kau kira kau bisa bersembunyi di balik pita norakmu itu_?

Seolah bisa mendengar suara tak terucap itu, si lelaki rambut hitam melirik lewat pundaknya.

_Hah. Kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku rupanya. Bagus. Setidaknya ada satu ninja yang tidak bodoh di desamu ini_.

Si ninja berambut hitam berbalik, tubuhnya menghadap si lelaki berambut putih. Bola mata kuning emasnya menatap si pemuda dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

_Hei bangsat, kau bisa mengenali aku_?

Tentu saja tak ada sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir si pemuda. Sasori, sang master boneka, yang berada ratusan kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri, belum menyuruh mulutnya untuk membuka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memandangiku, bocah tampan?" kali ini suara ninja bermata emas itu yang terdengar.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasori yang mengendalikannya menahan nafas. Dia menunggu mata emas itu memandang ke dalam mata boneka manusia yang sedang dikendalikannya. Ya, Kabuto sekarang tidak lebih daripada sebuah boneka. Daging, otot dan darahnya masih utuh, tidak diganti dengan kayu dan kabel. Cubitlah kulitnya, dan kau akan merasakan mencubit kulit manusia. Kabuto memang masih manusia, tapi alam sadar dan bawah sadarnya sudah menjadi milik Sasori.

Percobaannya berhasil. Selain kesulitan beradaptasi melihat melalui mata rabun Kabuto, tidak ada masalah teknis yang berarti bagi Sasori. Dalam dua hari dia sudah bisa mengatasi itu. Bahkan dengan kacamata asli Kabuto bertengger di wajahnya, Sasori tidak lagi kesulitan mengarahkan chakranya untuk melihat lewat mata dan lensa kacamata itu.

Dua bola mata kuning emas tertuju ke si mata empat. Sasori tetap menahan nafas. Dia tahu arti kilat yang melintas di mata itu. Dia pernah melihatnya dulu, ketika mereka masih sama-sama di Akatsuki. Dia tahu persis, yang dilihat kedua mata emas itu adalah wajah tampan Kabuto.

Tidak salah dia memilih Kabuto. Ketampanan dan kemudaannya sulit diabaikan mata birahi Orochimaru.

Bahkan dalam wujud hitokugutsu, dalam ketiadaan emosi dan persepsi terhadap emosi orang lain, Sasori masih sempat mengidentifikasi tatapan birahi seperti itu. Saat itu, Sasori tidak tahu pasti kenapa Orochimaru melakukan itu dan apa gunanya buat dia. Tapi sejak Orochimaru minggat dan mengkhianati Akatsuki, dia menyimpan informasi itu dalam otaknya. Sasori memang masih terlalu muda ketika mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi boneka. Tapi seiring berlalunya waktu sejak kepergian Orochimaru, dia mengolah informasi itu sendirian. Itu tidak mudah. Baru ketika bertemu Kabuto, dia menemukan arti tatapan itu.

"Mau minum denganku, manis?" tanya Orochimaru lagi.

_Dia bertanya pada Kabuto_, kata Sasori mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi diri. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang berharap Orochimaru tahu bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan Sasori, rekan kriminalnya di Akatsuki.

_Ini aku, bangsat. Ini Akasuna Sasori, partnermu dalam memainkan nyawa orang. Ini ninja yang dulu berdiskusi denganmu dan sama-sama meramu racun. Kita sama-sama memilih korban mana untuk diberi racun apa. Aku yang memilih korban mana yang tubuhnya tidak boleh rusak. Kau satu-satunya yang seperti aku, percaya pada keabadian. Kita sama-sama membenci kefanaan. Kau ingat padaku, Orochimaru? Tatap mataku, ular keparat_!

"Ayo duduk di sini, ganteng."

Sasori tidak lagi bisa berbohong. Orochimaru memang menatap dengan penuh birahi. Tapi dia lebih bernafsu pada Orochimaru. Jauh lebih bernafsu.

Kabuto harus benar-benar dipercaya Orochimaru. Dia harus berbagi segalanya dengan bocah itu dan melindunginya sepenuh hati. Kabuto harus jatuh ke pelukan Orochimaru.

Saat itu juga, kendalinya atas alam sadar Kabuto dilepaskan pelan-pelan. Yang tersisa nanti adalah alam bawah sadar Kabuto yang selalu mengorek informasi tentang Orochimaru dan melaporkannya pada Sasori.

Sedetik sebelum melepas seluruh kendali alam sadar Kabuto, Sasori menatap mata Orochimaru dalam-dalam. Dia tidak ingin mengucap selamat tinggal.

Detik berikutnya, Kabuto jatuh pingsan.

"Hei, kenap---"

Ratusan kilometer dari sana, Sasori tersenyum tipis. Benaknya mengucap sumpah yang pernah diucapkan di tempat sama, dulu ketika ninja ular itu masih menjadi partnernya.

_Kau milikku, Orochimaru. Kau akan abadi di tanganku. Menjadi bonekaku_.

.

~ sampun tamat ~

.

* * *

a/n:

bener kan, gak ada yg istimewa? :D

p.s: Maafkan hamba nistamu ini, Tuan Orochimaru, yang telah menggambarkanmu sebegitu bejat. Tapi toh lebih banyak lagi yang menganggapmu bejat. Weeeek!

.

Kenapa saya tidak menulis sekuel Wurung Langgeng dalam bhs Jawa? Jawabannya gampang ditebak: karena suliiiit! Tanyakan pada siapa saja yg bisa bhs Jawa, bisa nggak nulis ulang bait-bait nafsu Sasori dalam bhs Jawa? Nyahaha…

Akhirul kalam, makasih banyak buat yang udah membaca fic ini sampe abis, apalagi yang sudi menuangkan uneg-uneg alias kritik lewat lembar review. Matur nuwun sanget!


End file.
